The present invention relates to a display apparatus for a vehicle and a vehicle having the display apparatus.
A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
Meanwhile, for the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, for example, a variety of sensors and electronic devices have been mounted in vehicles. In particular, for user driving convenience, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has actively been studied. In addition, autonomous vehicles have actively been developed.
For a user riding in the vehicle, various studies on display apparatuses for providing various pieces of information are underway.
With the recent developments of touch technology, 3D technology and the like, technology for enabling 3D interaction have actively been studied.
Here, 3D interaction is technology that includes sensing of a Z-axis input, in addition to the sensing of X-axis and Y-axis input as performed by a conventional touch sensor. Currently, efforts to realize a proximity-touch or spatial recognition based on, for example, cameras and ultrasonic waves and to commercialize the same in vehicles are being made.